1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflector for solar collectors including a glass plate which is mirror-coated on one side thereof.
The quality of a reflector of that type depends upon the mirror-coating, the surface geometry, as well as the light-transmissive layer, namely the glass thickness. The surface geometry has particularly a great influence for concave reflectors, which serve for the collimation of the rays incident thereon.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For the protection of the reflection surface and for the production of a satisfactorily smooth surface, the mirror-coating is, in a usual manner, located on the rear surface of the glass plate. Occasioned thereby are energy losses caused by absorption, since the rays must twice traverse the glass plate.